Vinte e Quatro Horas
by Amanur
Summary: De repente, uma garota estranha aparece assim, do nada, na frente dele entregando um envelope. E sem dizer nada, ela sai correndo. No envelope, um bilhete que fazia a proposta mais estranha que já tinha visto. E aí, ele se pergunta: "aceitar ou não aceitar a proposta?". Fic SasuSaku


Disclaimer: os personagens não me pertencem. Estou postando a fic também no Nyah!

Essa história estava "engavetada" desde 2013, mas só agora consegui parir ela! T_T pq, olha, foi um parto mesmo, viu! A quantidade de vezes que comecei "tudo de novo" foi, tipo assim, fenomenal! ¬¬ enfim, espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

...

Vinte e quatro horas

Escrito por Amanur

...

Capítulo único

...

Primeira parte

...

Ela entregou um envelope pardo a ele, e saiu correndo.

Simplesmente assim, sem dizer mais nada. Ela entregou aquele negócio e saiu correndo disparada em direção oposta a ele. Ele percebeu que ela parecia bastante constrangida, com o rosto corado, ela mal conseguiu olhar nos olhos dele... Mas ele ficou ali, consternado com a aproximação inusitada daquela moça.

Ela era estranha. Ele já tinha visto aquela garota em sua escola e, às vezes, pegavam o mesmo ônibus também. Ela deveria morar pela vizinhança, pensou, porque já tinha cruzado com ela por aí — na farmácia, no supermercado, ou até mesmo quando saía de bicicleta para se exercitar. Uma vez, ele quase passou por cima dela ao virar numa esquina. Ele deu de cara com ela, pediu desculpas e seguiu seu caminho. Ele também tinha quase certeza de que ela já tinha se oferecido para segurar sua mochila dentro do ônibus, porque ela estava sentada e ele de pé no meio da multidão.

A verdade é que não tinha como não notar aquela garota por causa do cabelo pintado em cor de rosa. Ela era a única assim, pela vizinhança. Sem falar que ela tinha os olhos num tom de verde mais claro que já viu na vida, além da pele super pálida que lhe dava uma aparência fantasmagórica.

Ela era estranha. De algum modo, pelo menos...

Então, ele olhou para o envelope em sua mão. Coçando a cabeça, ele ainda olhou para os lados como se procurasse por alguém, ou alguma câmera escondida, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de pegadinha. Mas não parecia haver nada.

Ele estava a três quadras de casa; tinha acabado de descer do ônibus. Algumas pessoas passavam por ele pela calçada, mas nenhuma delas parecia se importar com o que acabou de acontecer...

E ela saiu correndo em direção oposta a dele, com o coração na mão. Parou ao virar a esquina, numa rua, onde ele não pudesse mais vê-la. Encostou-se ao muro de uma casa, com lágrimas nos olhos e pernas bambas. Ofegava mais do que deveria. Pôs a mão sobre o peito, como se seus pulmões estivessem prestes a explodir junto com o coração. Ela mal conseguia acreditar que finalmente tinha feito aquilo. Era loucura, e tinha praticamente certeza de que seria rejeitada, mas pelo menos poderia dizer que não se arrependeria de algo que não fez. Afinal, não tinha nada a perder mesmo...

Ele, por outro lado, tinha.

Ao chegar em casa, deu de cara com a sua namorada. Ela estava arrumando a mesa da sala com pratos e talheres, ajudando sua mãe a cozinhar o almoço.

Ao vê-lo, ela correu para cumprimenta-lo com um beijo.

— Que envelope é esse? — a garota perguntou.

— Ah, é um documento que peguei na escola. — mentiu. E nem sabia bem porque estava mentindo para ela, afinal, não tinha nada a esconder. Não era como se ele estivesse a traindo...

E ele adorava ela! Estava quase prestes a assumir, _até mesmo_ , que a amava.

No entanto, lá estava ele socando o envelope para dentro da mochila.

Mais tarde, quando sua namorada foi embora, trancado em seu quarto, ele resolveu abrir o envelope. Havia um bilhete (metade de uma folha de caderno), escrito à mão numa letra cursiva. O bilhete começava assim:

" _Tudo o que quero é passar vinte e quatro horas com você_."

Sasuke soltou uma risada sarcástica.

— Isso só pode ser mesmo pegadinha... — ainda resmungou. E logo voltou a terminar de ler o papel.

" _Se você aceitar a proposta, prometo que nunca mais me verá depois dessas 24 horas_." — E abaixo disso, tinha um número de celular. E só. Não estava assinado, nem mesmo particularmente endereçado a ele. Apenas aquelas duas frases secas, sem sentido.

Aquilo _tinha_ que ser uma pegadinha!

Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou o bilhete junto com o envelope no cesto de lixo, abaixo da sua escrivaninha, e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, ele não viu a garota em lugar algum. E quando chegou em casa, sua namorada estava no seu quarto, com o bilhete amassado na mão.

— Que diabos é isso, Sasuke?

Ele suspirou, num misto de raiva (por descobrir que ela mexia em suas coisas quando ele não estava por perto) e compreensão. Afinal, se ele estivesse no lugar dela, também iria querer saber o que aquilo significava (embora soubesse que jamais mexeria nas coisas dela sem permissão).

Então, tudo o que podia fazer naquele momento (para não piorar a situação), era tentar explicar.

— Não é nada demais. Uma menina, ontem, apareceu na minha frente me entregando esse envelope. E só. Depois, ela saiu correndo. Deve ser louca.

Sua namorada mordeu o canto da boca, como sempre fazia quando estava irritada, desconfiada.

— Eu juro, Karin. Alguma vez eu já menti para você?

— Ontem. Você disse que isso era um documento da escola.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Ok, falha minha. Eu só não queria ter que explicar toda a situação ali, na frente da minha mãe. E além do mais, isso não significa nada para mim. Tanto que joguei a porcaria no lixo, não foi mesmo?

— Você ligou para ela?

— Não! A ideia nem passou pela minha cabeça! — o que era a mais pura verdade.

— U-hum. — mas ela ainda estava desconfiada.

— Acredite em mim.

— Eu quero! É sério, eu quero muito poder acreditar em você, Sasuke. Mas o fato de que você mentiu para mim não quer sair da minha cabeça agora... Você poderia ter me contado sobre isso depois que almoçamos. Por que não contou?

— Por que nem eu sabia o que tinha dentro do envelope ainda. Não queria te aborrecer com coisas desnecessárias!

— Bom, parece que você conseguiu o oposto! — ela pegou suas coisas sobre a cama dele, e foi dando as costas — Tenho que estudar para o vestibular mesmo... Não posso perder tempo com coisas insignificantes... — e bateu a porta do quarto dele.

Sasuke só ficou na dúvida com relação ao que seria "insignificante" para ela.

Só que mais alguns dias se passaram, e tanto sua namorada quanto a garota maluca não apareceram.

Na escola, ele tentou procurar a menina. Perguntou para todos os seus amigos se alguém sabia quem era a garota dos cabelos cor de rosa, mas ninguém sabia responder muita coisa, além de que ela se chamava Sakura, estudava na sala ao final do corredor, e não tinha amigos. E como se não bastasse, parece que a menina não esteve assistindo as aulas nos últimos dias.

Então, ele resolveu desistir de procurá-la. Até para não causar mais conflitos com sua namorada. Mas ao chegar em casa, naquele dia, ele se deparou com o seu irmão mais velho segurando o bilhete.

— Mas que merda, Itachi! Eu joguei isso no lixo, porque você pegou de volta? Aliás, porque diabos as pessoas insistem em mexer nas minhas coisas quando não estou em casa?

— Eu estava procurando uma caneta, quando vi o envelope no seu cesto. _Aliás_ , você deveria limpá-lo com mais frequência...

— Por que você pegou o envelope do lixo? — indagou, ignorando o sarcasmo do irmão.

— Parecia importante. — Itachi deu de ombros.

— Bom, não é.

— Talvez não para você, mas para essa menina seja.

— Como você sabe que é de uma menina? Andou ouvido minha conversa com a Karin?

— É difícil encontrar um menino com uma letra bem desenhada, assim, não acha?

— Ah. Bom, não importa. Eu não vou ligar.

— Eu estava pensando... Porque será que ela pediu apenas vinte e quatro horas!?

— Por que ela é louca! Lé-lé da cuca!

— Me pergunto se realmente é...

Itachi se levantou da cadeira e saiu do quarto. Mas deixou o maldito envelope ali, sobre sua escrivaninha, como um lembrete. Aquela coisa parecia estar o perseguindo.

À noite, ele não conseguiu dormir direito, pensando na moça. Um monte de perguntas ficava rolando por sua mente, o deixando cada vez mais inquieto. Como, por exemplo, por que ela não estava mais indo à escola? Será que era por causa dele mesmo? Será que era porque estava envergonhada demais para encará-lo? Ou será que havia algum outro motivo? E o que ela queria dizer com "nunca mais vê-la depois das vinte e quatro horas"? Isso significava que ele a veria de novo, então, se não aceitasse? E o que ela pretendia fazer durante essas vinte e quatro horas?

Até que finalmente chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de ligar para aquele número.

Mas ele ainda estava resistindo por causa da namorada que não falava com ele há quase duas semanas. Ele bem que tentou falar com ela, mas não havia o que a fizesse retornar. E-mails, telefonemas, mensagens no celular, mensagens no _facebook_... Nem mesmo adiantou ele ter ido a casa dela, porque a mãe da Karin dizia que ela não estava em casa — o que obviamente era uma grande mentira. Ele sabia que ela estava estudando feito louca para o vestibular, assim como ele deveria estar fazendo — Pena que ele estava com a cabeça cheia demais com aquela maldita garota de cabelos cor de rosa.

— A única maneira de você conseguir descansar é ligando para essa menina e descobrir o que ela quer. — seu irmão aconselhou.

— Se eu fizer isso, vou ter que contar à Karin, e ela vai terminar comigo...

—. Apenas ligue logo para a menina, e descubra o que a menina quer. A Karin nem precisa saber. Até porque, Sasuke, falar com outra menina, não é traição!

Seu irmão tinha razão.

Então, no final daquela tarde, ele pegou seu aparelho, se trancou no quarto e discou os números que estavam no bilhete.

Ouviu com impaciência os toques de chamada até cair na caixa eletrônica.

"Talvez esteja ocupada", pensou.

Então, esperou mais uns cinco minutos e tornou a discar os números.

Mais uma vez ouviu os toques. Até que, quando estava prestes a encerrar a ligação, achando que ela não atenderia outra vez, ouviu uma voz fraca do outro lado da linha.

— _Sim?_

— Não! Quero dizer, sim... Er, oi. É a Sakura? — perguntou atrapalhado.

Ela não respondeu.

— Ahn, oi? Está aí?

— _Sim!_

— Ahn... Então, estou ligando. Err, não sei bem por que... Será que você pode me esclarecer? — ele estava confuso consigo mesmo.

— _Você aceita o que pedi? —_ ela pergunta, assim, diretamente, sem mais nem menos, por que tinha reconhecido sua voz (o que o deixou meio sem jeito).

— Bom... É que... Espero que você entenda... Eu não te conheço. É complicado...

— _Eu sei._

— Entãaaaaao...

— _Você aceita ou não?_

Ele passou a mão livre no rosto, se sentindo um tanto incomodado.

— Olha... Quem sabe a gente se encontra para tomar um café em algum lugar, ou comer algum lanche por aí, e então a gente conversa?

— _Não! Ou você aceita, ou não aceita. E essa ligação não conta._

— Err... Exigente você, hein?! — comentou.

— _Desculpa..._

— Por que você não me diz logo o que quer?!

— _Não há motivo algum para eu te dizer qualquer coisa se você não aceitar._

Ele soltou um suspiro. Já estava ficando cansado daquele joguinho que ela estava jogando. Por outro lado, quanto mais conversava com ela, mais curioso ficava.

— Como é que eu vou saber se é algo que eu possa aceitar ou não, se você não me diz sobre o que é?

Houve um silêncio de alguns longos segundos do outro lado da linha.

— _Bom, eu não vou exigir que você faça qualquer coisa que não queira fazer, se é isso com o que está preocupado..._

— Hum... Você não vai fazer nada esquisito, então, né?!

— _Não! É claro que não!_

— Você não vai me matar, não é?

— _Você realmente acha que eu tenho capacidade de fazer isso? Justo eu, quase meio metro de altura contra os seus quase dois metros?_ — ela disse, num tom meio desgostoso.

Bom, ela estava exagerando tanto na altura dele quanto a própria. Mas era bem verdade que ele era mais alto do que ela, e que ele tinha um porte físico mais vantajoso do que o dela. Na verdade, pela perspectiva, era ela quem deveria tomar cuidado.

Ele pensou.

"Mas o que diabos, então, ela iria fazer comigo?", se perguntou.

Sua razão ainda lhe dizia para não aceitar, mas sua curiosidade o instigava a ir adiante com aquela ideia maluca. Aliás, a curiosidade excessiva era um dos seus maiores defeitos.

Então, respirou fundo, resignado.

— Tá, eu aceito!

E algo lhe dizia que ainda teria uma bela dor de cabeça por estar fazendo essa bobagem.

...

Segunda Parte

...

Ela queria vinte e quatro horas, sem interrupções. Então, combinaram das dez horas da manhã, até às dez horas da manhã do dia seguinte. Como era sábado, não teriam problemas com a escola, mas com certeza Sasuke teria que ouvir poucas e boas dos seus pais por não ter dormido em casa — o que seria a primeira vez para ele — sem dizer nada. Pois, conhecendo bem seus pais, sabia que não o deixariam por medo de que ele fosse sequestrado, ou estivesse se drogando às escondidas (coisa que nunca passou por sua cabeça). Pelo menos, ele tinha um irmão cooperativo... Itachi disse que tentaria o acobertar, mas, claro, não prometia nenhum milagre.

De qualquer forma, o rapaz estava nervoso, por que não sabia o que esperar da menina. E como se isso não bastasse, ele se sentia um criminoso por estar saindo com outra menina que não fosse sua namorada.

Como não aguentava mais ficar em casa, resolveu sair com dez minutos de antecedência, dando alguma desculpa esfarrapada para seus velhos, como "jogar vídeo game na casa de algum amigo da escola". Mas chegando ao local, deu de cara com a garota.

Eles se encontraram na parada de ônibus que sempre pegavam para ir para a escola. Ela estava lá, encostada num canto, num vestido preto de estampa floral que cobria todo o seu peito, mas deixava parte das costas expostas, e tinha sapatilhas nos pés. O cabelo colorido estava solto, esvoaçando no ar. "Bem bonitinha", pensou. Mas assim que o viu, ela se virou de costas, como se quisesse se esconder.

"Eu, hein." — resmungou para si. Mas se aproximou dela mesmo assim.

— Ahn... Oi?!

— Não, agora não! Ainda não está na hora. — ela disse, sem se virar para ela.

— Oi?

— Tem que ser vinte e quatro horas, certinho. Estamos dez minutos adiantados.

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Que diferença faz?

— Não quero ser injusta com você... — ela deu de ombros.

— Bom, então, podemos terminar isso com as nove horas e cinquenta minutos de amanhã.

— Não, não, não... Sem mudanças de plano, para não bagunçar nada. — porque ela tinha tudo cronometrado, tudo muito bem organizado.

— Ahhh, tá... — ele resmungou, irritado.

Então, ele se afastou, achando aquilo tudo muito desnecessário e sem sentido. Mas como dizem por aí, "é melhor não contrariar os malucos". Então, ele resolveu se afastar também. Foi para a ponta oposta da parada de ônibus e ficou encostado ali, olhando o movimento da rua. Nem viu os minutos passar. Quando percebeu, ela já estava se aproximando, passando as mãos nos cabelos, meio encabulada.

— Oi. — ela diz, com um sorriso tímido.

— Aham. — ele resmunga, entediado.

— São dez horas em ponto, agora.

— Que bom... — ele resmunga num tom monótono.

Ela entendia o ponto de vista dele, mas não tinha tempo para explicar o seu. Então, ela apenas se aproximou da beirada da calçada para estender o braço, por que o seu ônibus estava chegando (como tinha previsto).

Assim, eles subiram no automóvel, mas ela se adiantou para pagar a passagem dele.

— Ei, eu posso pagar a minha passagem, sabia?! — ele disse, irritado. Para ele, era quase uma ofensa deixa-la pagar.

— Bom, é que... Como eu te coloquei nessa situação, achei que o mínimo que eu poderia fazer é pagar pelas despesas dos meus caprichos... — e ela tinha economizado vários meses de sua mesada especialmente para este dia!

— Escuta aqui, se eu quisesse que você pagasse por algo, eu teria dito. Mas não é o caso!

Ele parecia muito, mas muito irritado.

"Ah, droga! Isso está começando mal", ela lamentou. Mas não disse mais nada para não piorar a situação. Jamais tivera a intenção de ferir o orgulho dele, nem nada do tipo.

Sentaram nos fundos do ônibus, e ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo. Ela, roendo as unhas (por que estava nervosa. Afinal, ela era tímida, por mais que tentasse não ser), e ele distraído com a paisagem por onde o ônibus passava.

— Onde estamos indo? — ele pergunta, de repente, se dando conta de que subiram num ônibus intermunicipal — Você disse que não faria nada esquisito! — ainda acusou.

— Quer se acalmar? — ela responde, tirando um papel de dentro da mochila que carregava nas costas — Fiz um pequeno itinerário para nós. Planejei primeiro irmos ao shopping da cidade vizinha, para não corrermos o risco de algum conhecido nos ver juntos... Aí, almoçamos na praça de alimentação lá, depois, poderíamos ver um filme no cinema. Então, sairíamos do shopping pelas cinco horas da tarde, se pegarmos a primeira seção. O sol ainda vai estar baixo, mas podemos caminhar naquele parque que há em frente ao shopping e, depois, bem, veremos... — disse, meio enigmática.

Ele suspirou, passando as mãos no rosto, meio exaurido. Diabos, ela tinha mesmo planejado um encontro amoroso com ele — o que ele temia.

— Mas afinal, o que é que você quer de mim? Por que você planejou isso tudo? Você tem noção do quão estranho isso é?! Eu nem te conheço!

Ela sentiu as pernas estremecer, mas, com um suspiro, tentou se recobrar e sorriu.

— Bom, meu nome é Sakura. Tenho dezessete anos. Nunca fui um gênio, nem fiz nada de extraordinário. Pelo contrário! Desperdicei minha vida enclausurada em meu mundo, de quatro paredes brancas, sabe? Como todo adolescente, eu acho...Hehe. Bom, a verdade é que sempre me senti desolada no meio de uma multidão. Olhares discretos (e indiscretos), sorrisos, vozes, passos... Tudo isso me assusta. Mas não da mesma maneira em que um ruído estrondoso, que surge de repente, te assusta. É diferente. Não sei explicar. Quando olho para as pessoas, eu não enxergo o mesmo que todos. Eu não vejo pessoas felizes naqueles sorrisos. Eu vejo solidão e falsidade... Sei que sou uma pessoa estranha, pois é o que todos dizem. Minha melhor amiga, certa vez, me disse que eu tinha poucos interesses. Mas acho que ela se enganou. Eu me interesso pelo mundo inteiro. Por cada detalhe da natureza, e das pessoas. Eu gosto de observar os comportamentos de todos ao meu redor. E percebo os movimentos dos meus gatos e cachorros. Sento-me íntima, de alguma forma, da natureza. O som da chuva cair me acalma, embora assistir à água cair do céu, em um véu torrencial, me angustia por algum motivo. E nunca soube, ao certo, como me sentia diante do frio do inverno e do calor do verão. As folhas das árvores caindo, no outono, e as flores da primavera, embora bonitas, me causam uma estranha sensação. Pois sei que isso tudo é a vida se passando diante meus olhos, mas é como se, ao mesmo tempo, não fosse. Eu sei que a vida se passa rápido demais, mas sentia como se não. Às vezes, me sento como se não fosse deste planeta por não compreender minhas próprias emoções. Eu não entendo por que a vida, com seu conceito oposto à morte, anda de mãos dadas com ela. Não faz sentindo na minha cabeça. Por que nascemos, se viemos para morrer? Porque ninguém tem uma resposta para isso? Qual é o grande plano de Deus — se ele realmente existe! Porque há pessoas matando umas as outras? Porque há a ganância, a inveja, o ódio e a preguiça? Porque as pessoas se fingem de cegas, que não enxergam o que está acontecendo ao seu redor? E, principalmente, porque eu me importo tanto, quando não há ninguém que se importe comigo?

"É, ela, definitivamente, não bate bem da cabeça!" — ele pensou. Sasuke ficou ouvindo a garota vomitar aquele monte de informação sem respirar, de boca aberta. Não sabia se deveria sentir pena dela, admirá-la por sua sensibilidade, ou temê-la pela maluquice. Mas ele ficou atento ouvindo tudo aquilo, sim, com medo de interromper o discurso dela.

— ... Ah, quando eu era criança, eu ia para o jardim de casa, ao entardecer, esperando que a primeira estrela surgisse. E, para ela, ou para qualquer outra, não importa, mas tinha que ser a primeira em que eu pusesse os olhos; então, eu fazia um pedido. Todas as noites, eu fazia o mesmo pedido. "Estrela, que está no céu, guarde o escolhido para mim. Cuide bem dele até o dia em que o encontrar". E ficava a imaginar por um tempo o que ele estaria fazendo naquele exato momento. Jogando futebol? Assistindo algum programa de tv? Jogando vídeo game? Dormindo? Às vezes cogitava a possibilidade de ele estar com outra garota, mas eu dizia a mim mesma que seria somente até o dia em que ele me conhecer. Ele iria se apaixonar por mim, e teria olhos somente para mim. Eu era criança, e já me preocupava em não ficar sozinha para sempre. Que triste, não? Eu tinha uma amiga, que cresceu ao meu lado. Mas ela era do tipo de garota popular, que todos admiravam, e que queriam ser ou estar com ela. Ela era bonita, inteligente e engraçada. E eu não tinha nenhum desses atributos... — ela finalmente parou de falar, ao perceber que ele parecia quieto demais. Olhou de canto para ele, de repente se sentindo muito constrangida (apesar de tudo isso fazer parte dos seus planos para aquele dia) — Ah, desculpa... Acho que falei demais...

— E você ainda não disse o que quer de mim... — ele murmurou, meio incerto.

— Eu já disse! Só quero vinte e quatro horas com você. Depois disso, você nunca mais vai me ver. Eu não vou incomodar você nunca mais...

— Humm... Você está apaixonada por mim? É isso? — de repente, ele perguntou.

A pergunta a pegou desprevenida. E a expressão "ficar vermelho como um tomate" nunca fez tanto sentido para ele, como fez agora, ao ver a menina se retrair. Mesmo que ela virasse o rosto para o outro lado, o pescoço e as orelhas dela ficaram vermelhos!

"Ah, cara, que saco!" — resmungou para si, mentalmente. Apesar de que devia dar algum crédito a ela pela originalidade. Nunca uma menina tinha lhe feito uma proposta tão inusitada como aquela. No máximo, ele tinha encontrado um bilhetinho amoroso dentro da sua mochila, de alguém apenas se confessando. Mas nada como aquilo. O que ela fez foi quase um ataque! Foi uma jogada de mestre, instigá-lo pela curiosidade e persuadi-lo a sair com ela. Sem falar que ela ainda teve todo o cuidado de escolher um local público (pela segurança), mas em outra cidade, para que ele não fosse constrangido por andar com uma esquisita como ela.

Sem querer, acabou sorrindo para si mesmo.

Só que o problema com sua namorada ainda o incomodava. Como o seu irmão disse, sair com outra pessoa não é necessariamente uma traição. Não haveria toques, nem nada. É como se estivesse apenas passeando com uma amiga... Apesar de não serem realmente amigos — o que complica sua situação.

"Argh! É melhor eu não pensar nisso agora.", disse a si mesmo. Por que se pensasse muito nisso, acabaria dando para trás. E a menina tinha se empenhado tanto para aquilo. Até um roteiro itinerário ela tinha feito!

De repente, ela se levanta e aperta o botão para desembarque. Já haviam chegado ao local.

Já era quase meio dia quando entraram dentro do shopping. Várias pessoas andavam por todos os lados. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke visitava aquela cidade, na verdade, de modo que se sentia meio perdido.

— Você já veio aqui? — ele perguntou.

— Almoço com frequência por aqui.

— Você mora aqui?

— Ahn... Mais ou menos... Estou morrendo de fome! Vamos comer primeiro?

Em resposta, ele deu de ombros. Mas não pode deixar de notar que ela parecia meio evasiva, desviando a conversa.

Enfim, fizeram seus pedidos, e ficaram aguardando o atendente (do restaurante que escolheram) voltar com os pratos.

Como ele pareceu quieto demais, ela resolveu pegar o papel em que tinha anotado algumas perguntas a fazer para ele, justamente para evitar momentos de silêncio como aquele. Mas havia tantas perguntas, algumas inapropriadas para o momento, que ela teve que analisa-las com mais cuidado.

— O que é isso? — ele perguntou, vendo-a concentrada no papel.

— Ah... Nada demais. Só escrevi algumas bobagens pra perguntar, para quebrar o gelo quando necessário... Mas tem muitas perguntas bestas aqui... — disse, meio sem jeito.

— Deixa eu ver! — pediu, tentando alcançar o papel (sua curiosidade já falava novamente). Mas ela afastou a mão que o segurava.

— Não! Tem coisas meio cabulosas aqui, que nem vou perguntar mesmo...

— Que tipo de pergunta? — indaga, desconfiado.

— Bobagens.

— Deixa eu ver!

— Já disse que não.

— Deixe de besteira. Se for algo que eu não queira responder, eu não vou responder mesmo...

Ele tinha razão, mas ainda tenha o problema do constrangimento de mostrar a ele que sequer pensou naquelas perguntas idiotas. Mas vendo que ela ainda hesitava, ele tentou novamente.

— Você não anotou aí perguntas do tipo, qual a posição eu prefiro na hora do sexo, ou qual a cor da minha cueca, né?

— Não, claro que não! — de novo, ela corou.

— Então, não tem problema. — rapidinho, ele se ergueu sobre a mesa e alcançou o papel na mão dela.

Ela bem que tentou pegar o papel de volta, mas o atendente apareceu bem na hora, entregando os pratos. Enquanto o cara colocava sobre a mesa os talheres, Sasuke sorria, se divertindo com algumas perguntas que lia em silêncio, e ela revirava os olhos. A maioria, eram perguntas típicas de adolescentes.

Então, assim que o atendente se afastou, Sasuke olhou para ela.

— Fala sério! Qual minha banda, cor e filme favoritos? Quantos anos você tem mesmo? Doze?

— Eu disse que tem perguntas idiotas.

— Bom, pelo menos, isso é mais fácil de responder do que qual a minha relação com meu irmão... Aliás, como é que você sabe que eu tenho um irmão?

— Ah, você estuda naquela escola há três anos. E quando entrou nela, seu irmão entrou no último ano também...

— Você é uma _stalker_? — ele resmungou, fazendo careta.

— Me desculpe, mas sou mesmo... — ela respondeu, como se tivesse algum orgulho daquilo. E ela tinha mesmo, porque era preciso ser muito bom na discrição, quase como um mestre dos disfarces, para não ser percebida (o que ela conseguiu muito bem, diga-se de passagem).

Mas ele achou sua reação estranha. Geralmente, as pessoas ficam constrangidas por isso. Afinal, perseguir alguém, dependendo do nível da coisa, pode ser considerado uma patologia. Mas ela não parecia se importar. O que, de certa forma, era até engraçado. Bom, ele sabia que meninas adolescentes podem ter esse tipo de comportamento mesmo, e que isso não significa que chegarão a situações críticas.

Suspirou.

— Eu tive problemas de relacionamento com o meu irmão quando éramos mais novos. Ainda temos, na verdade, mas acho que, aos poucos, estamos nos entendendo mais. Por que você fez essa pergunta?

— Não tenho irmãos, então, sempre me perguntei como seria ter um.

— O bom é que ele não me deixa me sentir sozinho quando eu não quero me sentir sozinho. O ruim é que quando eu quero ficar sozinho, ele também não me deixa!

Ela sorriu, entretida, e, pela primeira vez, ele notou como ela poderia, sim, ser "bem bonitinha. Mas ainda, sim, maluca."

Ele deu mais uma olhada no papel.

— Ahh, olha só, tem uma pergunta impagável aqui! — ele diz, num tom de deboche — "Qual é o tipo de garota que te atrai mais?" Haha. Sério?

Ela se esticou sobre a mesa, como ele fez, e tomou o papel de volta. Em seguida, o socou dentro da mochila para não correr mais o risco de ele ler mais bobagens.

— Eu estava entediada quando escrevi essas perguntas. — ela resmungou, se justificando.

— Sei... — mas ele não a levou muito a sério.

Mas, pensando bem, depois de saber sobre o seu problema com autoestima, ele percebeu que aquela pergunta até fazia algum sentido. Afinal, ela mesma não seria o tipo de garota que ele escolheria para beijar numa festa. Apesar de que, no final das contas, ele estava namorando uma ruiva falsa. E a Karin pintava seus cabelos num tom de vermelho bem chamativo também — o que não era muito diferente da Sakura. Só que sua namorada era divertida, tinha amigos, era extrovertida e não " _stalkeava"_ ninguém...

Eles começaram a comer sem dizer mais nada, mas ele a observava. Só então notou que ela era vegetariana e canhota — o que, de certa forma, a tornava ainda mais... "diferente", pensou. Ela ainda era uma estranha para ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era engraçado ver como, aos poucos, ela ia se tornando familiar.

— O que você está carregando nessa mochila? — de repente, ele quis saber. Afinal, estava acostumado a ver meninas de bolsa.

— Ah, algumas coisas para noite.

— Falando nisso, o que vamos fazer à noite? — perguntou, enquanto colocava na boca um garfo da sua comida.

— Bom... Não ria de mim, mas a verdade é que eu nunca fui numa danceteria, já que não tenho amigos com quem ir...

— Ah. Mas não é qualquer danceteria que deixa menores de dezoito anos entrar, sabe?

— Fiz duas identidades falsas.

— Como é que é? — ele tossiu, engasgado com a comida que mastigava.

— Eles não vão conferir, nem ligar para ninguém para confirmar! Ouvi dizer que eles apenas anotam os dados para o caso de acontecer algum problema com você lá dentro. Mas é só nos comportarmos, e não teremos problema algum!

— Quem te viu, quem te vê! Não imaginei que você pudesse ser tão malandrinha assim, Sakura Maria!

Ela sorriu, e continuou a comer sem dizer mais nada. Por um momento, Sasuke teve a impressão de ver algo a mais nos olhos dela. Como uma vontade mal expressada de viver — e "mal expressada", provavelmente, porque ela não conseguia muito se desvencilhar de sua timidez. Ou, quem sabe, houvesse outro problema que ainda não tinha ficado claro...

Enfim, terminaram suas refeições sem dizer mais nada. Em seguida, deram algumas voltas pelo shopping, olhando lojas e fazendo comentários sobre produtos esquisitos que encontravam nas vitrines, ou até mesmo sobre pessoas estranhas que passavam por eles (coisas que adolescentes fazem). E antes que percebesse, ele até que estava se divertindo com ela.

Então, chegaram na frente do cinema.

— Olha, agora até que a minha pergunta sobre o seu filme favorito seria útil, sabe? — ela comenta.

— É mesmo?

— Aham. Assim, eu saberia que filme poderíamos escolher para vermos...

— Mas e você?

— Ah, por mim, qualquer filme serve, desde que não seja de terror. Ação, aventura, policial... Não me importa.

— Hummm... — ele deu uma olhada nos filmes que estavam em cartaz. Dois dramas, uma animação de comédia, um de ação, e dois de aventura. Na verdade, para ele também não fazia muita diferença. Por causa da namorada, até via romances. Mas nenhum daqueles títulos lhe chamava atenção.

E por falar em namorada, ele deu uma espiada em seu celular para ver se não havia nenhuma mensagem ou chamada não atendia. Mas não havia nada.

Então, ele olhou para ela, e se perguntou se ela sabia que ele tinha uma namorada (embora não tivesse mais tanta certeza disso). Como ela não mencionou nada a respeito, suspeitou que não soubesse mesmo. Afinal, a Karin nem estudava na mesma escola que eles, como também não era nem vizinha deles...

Mas agora era a Sakura quem estava ali, com ele. Ela tinha prendido o cabelo num coque solto para comer, e ele ainda estava preso com alguns fios caindo sobre o pescoço fino e pálido. Ela estava distraída olhando para os cartazes enquanto roía uma unha. Ele percebeu que ela ainda estava nervosa, embora ele já estivesse mais relaxado. E, de repente, ela não parecia mais tão esquisita.

— Tem certeza de que quer perder duas horas vendo um filme? — de repente, ele pergunta. E nem sabia dizer por que estava se importando com isso. Não era como se importasse com ela, nem nada disso. É só que parecia mesmo uma perda de tempo ver um filme qualquer só por ver, quando um belo dia de sol brilhava lá fora.

Então, ela olhou para seu relógio de pulso. Ele marcava duas horas e quinze minutos da tarde.

— Você tem alguma outra coisa em mente? — ela perguntou.

Ele tinha. Ele se lembrou de ter visto um parque de diversões no caminho, enquanto estavam dentro do ônibus. E se não estava enganado, não ficava muito longe dali. A última vez em que esteve em um, ele tinha nove anos. E ele não tinha ido em todos os brinquedos por que tinha medo. Mas agora, com dezessete, estava pronto a se arriscar em qualquer coisa!

Então, eles saíram do shopping. Tiveram que caminhar algumas quadras embaixo do sol. Mas ao chegar lá, Sakura parecia mais cansada do que deveria ter ficado.

— Você está bem? — ele perguntou, preocupado, achando que ela parecia mais pálida do que já era. E ela ofegava bastante.

— Uhum. Só não estou acostumada a caminhar tanto. Nunca pratiquei esportes.

— Ah. Acho que eles vendem água ali dentro. — ele disse.

E vendiam. Ela comprou uma garrafinha e bebeu praticamente tudo num só gole, o deixando bastante impressionado. Em seguida, compraram os ingressos, que dava liberdade para andar em todos os brinquedos. E o parque estava cheio. Tanto com crianças, quanto adultos e adolescentes. Havia brinquedos pra todas as idades.

Ele quis primeiro ir num que se chamava Kamikaze — que basicamente era uma capsula com acentos, que girava, dando a volta numa altura de uns quinze metros, mais ou menos, deixando as pessoas suspensas de cabeça para baixo por alguns minutos, e voltava a cair.

Mas a Sakura estava andando para trás.

— Ah, fala sério! — ele reclamou — Você está com medo?

— Digamos que tenho alguma resistência a qualquer atividade radical.

— Você prefere aquelas xícaras idiotas que ficam girando de um lado para o outro, né? — perguntou, num tom de deboche.

Mas ela fez careta.

— Elas me deixam tonta. — confessou, com um sorriso sem graça.

— Ah, tá. Tem algum brinquedo aqui que você goste?

— A roda gigante! — de repente, ela parecia mais empolgada.

— Sério, Sakura, você precisa viver!

Ela sorriu, meio sem jeito, desviando o olhar. Na verdade, parecia mais um sorriso triste do que um simples "sorriso amarelo", o que o deixou ainda mais curioso a respeito dela.

Suspirou. E de repente se deu conta de que estava suspirando demais por ela, quando, geralmente, ele perde a paciência com as pessoas que o contraria demais. Mas por algum motivo, não estava mais se sentindo irritado. Talvez fosse o modo tranquilo dela que o deixava assim, calmo. Ela parecia ter um jeito diferente de gesticular e falar bem tranquilo que o deixava relaxado.

— Ok, vamos na roda gigante, então... — ele resmungou, coçando a cabeça, enquanto o estranho pensamento de que aquele era o "dia dela" lhe ocorria.

— Ah, mas se quiser, pode ir lá. Eu espero aqui.

— Não acho que terá graça indo sozinho lá... — lamentou.

— Desculpa...

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele pegou na mão dela, e a levou até à roda gigante.

Tiveram que esperar uns minutos numa fila pequena de, no máximo, dez pessoas, para a roda parar e deixá-los subir. Enquanto esperavam, ela foi até um carrinho de algodão doce, e comprou um para ela e outro para ele.

— Por favor, não fique bravo, mas aceite este humilde algodão doce como um presente de agradecimento por ter aceitado vir à roda gigante comigo. — ela disse, entregando o doce nas mãos dele.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas aceitou.

— E quanto a eu aceitar passar o dia inteiro com você? — indagou, tirando uma mordida do doce.

— Bom, podemos pensar nisso depois.

— Eu já tenho algumas sugestões, na verdade.

— É mesmo?

— Uhum. Faz tempo que ando pensando em adquirir um carro. Ou um daqueles relógios bonitos... Como é mesmo que chamam ele? Ah, sim, um Rolex, sabe?

— Ahhh, aquele dos mais caros do mundo?

— É mesmo?

— É sim.

— Bom, eu também aceito uma das motos que tem o nome daquele cara, o Harley-Davidson, sabe?

— Ouvi dizer que o cara morreu. Não acho que fabricam mais.

— É mesmo?

— Aham.

A fila andou, e eles entraram numa cabine da roda gigante. Como foram os últimos da fila, não demorou para o brinquedo começar a girar.

A roda tinha uns cinquenta metros de altura. Do alto, dava para se ter uma boa vista da cidadezinha. E ali, ficaram parados no alto por uns cinco minutos, como toda roda gigante fica.

Ele já tinha terminado todo o seu doce, enquanto ela não estava nem na metade ainda. Ela olhava distraída para o horizonte, com o doce na mão. Estavam sentados em lados opostos. Então, ele resolveu se levantar e sentar ao lado dela — chamando a atenção da menina.

— Sabe, por mais que eu não quisesse admitir isso, a verdade é que estou me divertindo aqui. — ele disse. E nem sabia o porquê.

— Claro, eu sempre soube que a roda gigante era divertida. Olha só quanta emoção estamos tendo aqui dentro. — é claro que ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, e estava apenas sendo engraçadinha.

E ele sorriu.

— Você é uma boa menina, Sakura. Deveria fazer mais amigos. Sair mais. Se divertir mais. De verdade! Ao invés de chantagear pessoas para sair com você. Você tem perfeita capacidade para cativar as pessoas.

— Eu não chantageei ninguém!

— Olha, não revelar nada sobre seus plano para atiçar a minha curiosidade, para mim, é uma chantagem e tanto!

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. E desviou o olhar. De repente, sem querer, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas ela conseguiu contê-las— embora não tenha conseguido esconder muito bem dele. O que o lembrou de fazer uma pergunta importante.

— Por que você não foi na aula, nesses últimos dias?

De repente, ela enfiou o restante do seu algodão doce na boca dele.

— Um dia eu te conto. — disse, sorrindo. Bem no momento em que a roda voltou a girar.

Ele tirou o doce da boca.

— Eu vou cobrar, hein!

— Uhum.

— Estou falando sério. Por que, olha, agora eu sou seu amigo. E tenho que confessar, eu sou do tipo de amigo chato, sabe? Daqueles que fica incomodando os outros pedindo coisas, ou perguntando coisas, principalmente perguntando coisas, até a pessoa se cansar.

— Que tipo de coisas você pergunta?

— Sei lá. — dá de ombros — Como qual é a resposta da questão sete da prova de matemática, ou por que meus amigos _não foram na aula_.

— Ah, tá. É sempre bom esclarecer as coisas.

— Tô sabendo.

Eles riram. Mas, é claro, Sasuke estava se esquecendo de um detalhe importante, que ela resolveu, por hora, deixar de lado... Até porque ela tinha certeza de que ele sequer olharia para ela na escola.

De volta ao chão, eles deram mais algumas voltas pelo parque. Andaram em outros brinquedos, como um trenzinho idiota onde ficaram cercados por criancinhas e só eles dois de adolescentes. Depois, eles ainda se arriscaram a ir na casa de terror, onde um carrinho os guiava por um salão escuro cheio de bonecos toscos que tentavam assustá-los, mas só os faziam rir. Também deram uma volta no carrossel e, por fim, depois de ele muito insistir, conseguiu convence-la a andar nos carros-choque.

No fim, ficaram a tarde toda ali, e já estava escurecendo quando voltaram para o shopping.

E, desta vez, foram caminhando bem de vagar, e ela não se cansou tanto. Mesmo assim, ele percebeu que ela parecia mais desanimada, como se o dia tivesse mesmo sido bem agitado para ela.

— Você contou aos seus pais que vai passar a noite com um menino? — de repente, ele perguntou.

— Ah, eles sabem, sim.

— Hummm... E eles deixaram?

— Aham.

— Ual. Seus pais parecem ser bem legais...

— É, são, sim...

— Meus pais iriam entrar em pânico, com medo de que eu engravidasse alguém. Como se eu fosse virgem!

Eles riram. Ele mais do que ela, pois Sakura, na verdade, ficou meio encabulada. Afinal, ela era virgem.

— Mas, espere aí, então, quer dizer que você mentiu para eles sobre vir aqui? — de repente, ela ficou preocupada, pois também nunca tinha sido sua intenção causar algum problema para ele.

— Ah, mas não tem problema. Eu me resolvo com eles depois. E, talvez, eles nem percebam. Meu irmão disse que tentaria me cobrir.

— Ahh... Mais uma vantagem de ter um irmão.

— Suponho... — ele dá ombro.

Eles deram mais algumas voltas pelo shopping até às oito da noite. Entraram em lojas de música, escutaram alguns cds, e viram que tinham o mesmo gosto musical. Depois, entraram numa loja de roupas e experimentaram roupas que um escolhia para o outro (ele fazia combinações terríveis para ela, mas ela parecia acertar bem o gosto dele), só porque ela nunca tinha feito isso com um amigo. E nem ele, na verdade. E quando perceberam que as atendentes já estavam ficando impacientes, resolveram sair daquela loja para entrar numa de varejo. Lá, olharam alguns produtos a avulsos. Depois olharam dvds de filmes, e perceberam que também tinham quase o mesmo gosto para filmes. Então jantaram e, de lá, pegaram outro ônibus.

— E agora, para onde estamos indo?

— Bom, espero que não se importe, mas eu fiz uma reserva num motel.

— Hein? Motel?

— Calma lá, garanhão! É só porque eu preciso tomar um banho e trocar de roupa para a danceteria. Só isso.

— Ahh. Se eu soubesse, teria trazido roupas também.

— Mas você está bem. — ele vestia uma camisa preta e calça jeans azul, com um tênis — Para homens, é sempre mais prático se vestir. Tudo cai bem para qualquer ocasião...

O nome do motel se chamava "Caminha Quente", e o seu letreiro piscava em diversas cores. Depois de mostrar as identidades falsas para a atendente — que ainda fez questão de olhar bem para o rosto deles (e Sakura teve que vestir a melhor cara de pau que tinha para não morrer de vergonha)— eles foram direto para o quarto número quinze.

— Não podia ter escolhido um motel com um nome melhor? — ele a questiona.

— Não valia a pena pagar caro só para tomar um banho e trocar de roupas...

— Bom... — ela tinha razão — Você já tinha ido a um motel antes?

— Não. É a primeira vez...

Então, eles continuaram mais um tempo ali, parados, olhando para o quarto. A cama era redonda, com lençóis brancos e tinha luzes vermelhas acesas no teto, junto com um enorme espelho. Ela se perguntou para quê ele serviria, enquanto ele já imaginava um monte de bobagens que poderia fazer com ela ali.

"Opa, espere aí! Com ela, não. Com a Karin. Por que estou pensando na Sakura?"

— Bom, eu vou tomar banho... — ela resmungou, jogando a sua mochila sobre a cama, ao ver toalhas de banho dobradas sobre o colchão. Mas em seguida, com as suas roupas nas mãos (e uma sacolinha com xampu, condicionador e outros apetrechos que fosse usar), ela parou no caminho, aterrorizada. Pois o banheiro não tinha porta! O que havia ali era apenas uma parede de vidro que servia de divisória entre a cama e o sanitário, junto com o chuveiro. Não havia nem um vidro que fechasse o box!

O vidro, pelo menos, não era bem transparente, era um pouco turvo, de modo que não daria para vê-la perfeitamente nua; apenas a sua silhueta.

Mesmo assim, ele ainda poderia vê-la, se caminhasse pelo quarto. Então, preocupada, ela se virou para ele. Viu um controle remoto sobre o balcão, onde estava uma televisão, alguns petiscos e um cardápio.

— Por que você não vê um pouco de tv, enquanto eu tomo um banho? — ela sugeriu.

Então, ele percebeu qual era o problema. E engoliu a seco.

— Ah, tá. Claro. Pode deixar. Eu vou ver tv, sim. — e rapidamente, ele pegou o controle e ligou a televisão.

Só que parece que eles se esqueceram de que estavam em um motel, e que motéis não tem canais de desenho animado, nem de filmes de ação. A não ser que você ache que filmes pornôs também possam ter ação.

Os dois coraram no mesmo instante com o que aparecia na tela.

— Puta merda. — ele resmungou. E desligou a televisão — Acho melhor jogar algum joguinho no meu celular.

— Boa ideia!

— Aham. — então, sem pensar duas vezes, ele sentou na cama redonda e tirou seu celular do bolso da calça.

Ela suspirou um pouco mais aliviada, apesar de ainda suspeitar dele. Mas ela queria poder acreditar que poderia confiar no Sasuke. Então, sem mais avisos, ela se foi até o box e, lentamente, foi se despindo.

O problema é que, de onde ele estava, ele ainda conseguiria vê-la no box (ou parte das costas dela, e do seu bumbum), porque a cama ficava numa posição em que a divisória de vidro não a cobria por completo.

Como ela estava de costas, não viu quando ele se espichou um pouco, mas só um pouquinho mesmo, para vê-la. E ele notou como ela tinha o corpo esguio, e parecia ainda mais pálida. Mesmo assim, aquela visão o agradava.

Então, ela pigarreou, e imediatamente ele se deitou na cama de barriga para baixo, encarando a parede da cabeceira da cama, onde não poderia mais vê-la... A não ser que olhasse para os malditos espelhos no teto, que pegava um pouco do reflexo dela, devido aos ângulos de posição em que estavam.

Agora, ela estava completamente emersa embaixo do chuveiro, molhando o cabelo colado nas costas.

— Não, não, não, Sasuke, isso não está certo. Concentre-se na porcaria do seu celular! — resmungou baixinho, tentando se concentrar no seu aparelho.

Foi então que ele viu que havia uma mensagem não lida de sua namorada.

" _Fui na sua casa, no final da tarde, e seus pais me falaram que você tinha ido jogar vídeo game com o meu primo. Mas liguei para o Naruto, e ele me disse que não viu nem sombra sua..._

 _O que está aprontando?"_

— Merda! — resmungou — Ela tinha que dar as caras justo hoje!

Então, ele apertou o botão para responder a mensagem, mas ficou estagnado ali, sem saber o que dizer a ela. Não poderia simplesmente dizer a verdade, não ali, daquela forma, através do celular. Se fosse contar a verdade, teria que ser pessoalmente.

Mas ele ainda achava que deveria responder alguma coisa. Então, ficou mais um tempo ali, olhando para o aparelho, esperando que uma luz divina iluminasse sua cabeça e ele soubesse o que escrever para ela. Ele até começou a digitar algumas palavras, mas nada parecia correto. E quando se deu conta, Sakura já tinha saído debaixo do chuveiro, vestida, e agora passava a toalha nos cabelos.

— Que jogo você está jogando? — ela quis saber.

— Ah, nenhum... Na verdade, acho que você pode ajudar com isso... — diz, se sentando na cama, de frente para ela — Não sei o que dizer pra minha namorada. Me ajude a pensar numa desculpa!

— Como é que é? Você tem namorada? — indaga surpresa.

— Ah... É.

— Por que você não me disse isso? — de repente, ela parecia meio histérica, jogando a toalha no colchão, como se estivesse com raiva.

— Por que não vi necessidade em dizer, ora essa! Além disso, você não é a _stalker_? Como é que não sabe de uma informação tão importante como essa?

— Eu não sou _esse_ tipo de _stalker_! Eu apenas observava você de longe. E, às vezes, ouvia algumas conversas suas com o seus amigos. Mas em nenhum momento você mencionou ela!

— Mas eu falo dela o tempo todo!

— Aparentemente, não!

— Por que está brava?

— Por que sim! Isso estraga tudo, Sasuke!

— Como assim? O que você planejava fazer comigo? Por que, sinceramente, até agora, eu tenho encarado isso apenas como um passeio entre amigos.

— Ah, Sasuke, por favor! Não somos amigos, e nem nunca seremos!

— O quê? Por que não? Qual o problema em sermos amigos?

— Problema algum. A não ser pelo fato de que os seus amigos me acham um esquisitona e que, ah, sim _, você também acha que eu sou uma esquisitona_. Ou você acha mesmo que eu nunca ouvi vocês falarem mal de mim?

Ele se calou. Ela tinha razão, ele e seus amigos já tinham falado mal dela. Mais de uma vez.

Mas agora a situação era diferente. Agora ele conhecia ela. Sabia que ela não era esquisita, que ela era, inclusive, muito divertida e ouviam as mesmas bandas, e assistiam aos mesmos filmes e... Ou será que era tudo mentira, que todas as coisas que ela disse que tinham em comum era só por que ela já tinha ouvido ele ou seus amigos falarem, e agora ela repetia aquilo para impressioná-lo?

Passou a mão no rosto, exaurido.

"Isso não vai dar certo", pensou.

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e olhou para ela.

— Ok, olha, eu peço desculpas pelas coisas idiotas que eu possa ter dito a seu respeito. Mas isso era porque eu não conhecia você. Agora eu conheço, e sei que...

— Ah, agora você me conhece? — ela o interrompeu, ainda irritada — Por que eu acho que não, Sasuke. Se me conhecesse, saberia que eu jamais teria te chamado para sair sabendo que você tem uma namorada. Por que eu jamais faria isso!

— Mas foi uma decisão minha! Eu quem decidi sair com você, ok? Então, pare de frescura!

— Não! Você não está entendendo, Sasuke. Se sua namorada souber que você saiu com outra garota, e ela resolver que a melhor coisa a fazer é terminar a relação de vocês por que você saiu comigo, a quem você vai culpar por isso? Por que eu tenho a pequena grande impressão de que eu serei a primeira a surgir na sua mente! É a mim quem você vai culpar! E eu não quero isso. Jamais tinha sido a minha intenção ficar no meio de uma relação!

Ele não tinha pensado por esse lado. E de repente, ficou bastante irritado por perceber que ela tinha razão.

Inconformado, ele jogou as costas no colchão e ficou se encarando pelo espelho do teto, pensando no grande idiota que era. Mas, então, a voz do seu irmão lhe veio em mente, quando disse que sair com outra pessoa não é traição. Ele também tinha razão nisso. E se a Karin resolver jogar na cara dele que ele estava, sim, traindo ela... Bem, era ela a idiota da história, "não é mesmo?". Afinal, ela também não tinha o direito de limitar quem poderia ou não ser seu amigo, assim como ele também nunca a impediu de sair com os amigos dela. Sem falar que, se ela fizer isso, só estaria atestando a teoria de que ela nunca confiou nele quando ele nunca duvidou dela.

Sasuke ficou se remoendo um pouco mais com aqueles pensamentos, enquanto Sakura ia guardando suas roupas de volta na mochila, se preparando para voltar para casa, mesmo não querendo. E ela estava tão brava! Jamais tinha passado por sua cabeça que ele tivesse uma namorada, porque nunca o tinha visto com alguma menina. Às vezes, algumas garotas se abraçavam nele, se insinuavam para ele, mas ele parecia nunca dar muita bola para elas, como se não fossem mais do que amigas para ele.

De supetão, ele se senta na cama de novo, e encara ela. E então, começa a rir.

— Qual é a graça? — ela pergunta, irritada.

— Parecemos um casal brigando num motel, por motivos bestas!

— Isso não é um motivo besta!

— Sabe, eu acho que não gosto mesmo dela... — de repente ele confessa, coçando a nuca, meio sem jeito.

— O quê?

— O que quero dizer é que eu não acho que eu ficaria mal se terminássemos. Quero dizer, ela passou duas semanas sem entrar em contato comigo, enquanto eu tentava falar com ela de todas as maneiras. E agora ela reaparece, e já vem exigindo satisfações minhas, sem nem se desculpar pelo sumiço?! Em que planeta ela vive?

Sakura não disse nada.

— Ela é engraça e divertida, mas, às vezes, me pego olhando para ela, e me pergunto se não é só isso que há ali, sabe? Quero dizer... Sei que posso estar sendo injusto com ela. Estamos namorando há apenas um ano... Meu irmão, que namora a mesma garota há séculos, sempre diz que ainda se surpreende com a namorada... Sabe, é difícil conhecer a pessoa em tão pouco tempo. Mas às vezes, tenho a impressão de que não nos conectamos. Se é que isso faz algum sentido...

Ela continuou calada, sem dizer nada. Então, ele pegou o travesseiro e jogou sobre ela.

— Vamos, Sakura! Dane-se isso. Vamos a essa danceteria, vamos nos divertir e esquecer que a minha namorada existe por um momento. Aliás, eu mal pensei nela hoje mesmo. — deu de ombros — Isso não significa algo? Tipo, que eu não me importo tanto assim com ela? Como, aliás, ela não se importou comigo nessas ultimas semanas! Então por que diabos eu deveria ficar preocupado com o que ela pensa agora?

— Eu não sei, Sasuke...

— Escuta o que eu estou dizendo! Sou eu quem agora está te chamando pra prosseguirmos com os planos! Se alguma coisa acontecer, vai ser minha responsabilidade. Afinal, já fomos tão longe nessa ideia maluca de passarmos vinte e quatro horas juntos. Faltam poucas horas para isso acabar mesmo. — ele olhou o relógio do seu celular. Ainda eram dez e meia da noite (o que ainda lhes restavam sete horas e meia), mas ele sabia que o resto da noite iria passar muito rápido... Além disso, ele não tinha nada para fazer em casa mesmo...

Ela ainda estava hesitando. Tudo aquilo que ele acabara de dizer parecia repentino demais. Talvez ele nem soubesse direito o que sentia pela namorada. E ela tinha medo de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas fruto da imaginação dele, que fosse apenas influência por que estava se divertindo com ela.

Aí, o seu celular tocou. Era sua mãe, e ela teve que atender.

— Estou bem, mãe... — ouviu a voz do outro lado da linha — Não. Não. — mais uma pausa — Não vou esquecer. Estamos nos decidindo se vamos lá mesmo ou não. — murmurou, se virando de costas para ele.

Só então Sasuke percebeu como ela estava bem vestida numa saia preta de couro, com uma blusa azul de frente única, que continuava a cobrir o peito e deixava suas costas completamente expostas. O cabelo dela ainda estava molhado e não penteado, mas ela o tinha jogado para frente, sobre o ombro esquerdo, dando a ele o vislumbre das pintas que ela tinha espalhadas na pele.

"Ual", ele ainda pensou.

— Tá bom, tá bom... Avise ao tio que estamos indo lá... — ela disse — Sim, passaremos a noite toda lá, depois tomaremos café da manhã e voltaremos para casa. — mais uma pausa — Ok, tchau. — e encerrou a ligação.

Se virou novamente para ele, com aquele olhar de resignação. Algo a dizia que ainda iria se arrepender.

— Não quer tomar um banho antes? — ela perguntou — Aproveite o chuveiro.

Ele sorriu.

— Não vá me espiar!

— Mas é bem seguro.

— É... Nem tanto...

Ela arregalou os olhos, enquanto ele caminhava até o _box_ para mostrar a ela. Só então percebeu que, de onde estava, dava para ver as costas dele, e parte do bumbum.

— Acho que vou dar uma volta lá fora... — ela resmungou, num misto de vergonha e aborrecimento.

Enfim, foi o que fez, pegou suas coisas, e o esperou do lado de fora do quarto, no pátio interno do motel, enquanto escovava os cabelos. Dez minutos depois, ele apareceu com os cabelos molhados.

— Estou pronto.

Ela pagou pelo quarto, e foram até um ponto de táxi. Dentro do automóvel, ela deu o endereço da danceteria. No caminho, ela se maquiava com o seu pequeno estojo que carregava na mochila, e Sasuke ficou impressionado com a habilidade dela de se pintar em tão pouco tempo, e ainda com o movimento do carro.

A danceteria ficava numa rua estreita, entre prédios comerciais e residenciais, e uma fila de gente já se formava na rua, esperando para entrar.

A entrada funcionava da seguinte maneira: ao comprar os ingressos, as pessoas deveriam dar seus nomes para a lista de convidados. Assim, ao chegar lá, eles deveriam entregar o ingresso, confirmar seu nome na lista e passar o número de identidade para eles anotarem num sistema e permitir sua entrada. Depois, Sakura ainda explicou a ele que a danceteria, na verdade, era de um tio dela. Mas como outras pessoas trabalhavam ali, o seu tio aconselhou que fizessem identidades falsas só para evitar confusões entre os funcionários e outros convidados, caso soubessem que eles eram menores de idade.

— Mas é bem seguro lá dentro, meu tio tem vários seguranças lá, e nunca teve problema nenhum com ninguém... Então, não precisamos nos preocupar muito. Ele até me deu uma cota de bebidas gratuitas para consumirmos.

— Legal. Será que seus pais não aceitam me adotar?

Ela não riu, nem disse nada, fazendo-o pensar que não tinha o escutado. Na verdade, o clima entre eles parecia ainda meio pesado, como se ela ainda não tivesse o perdoado por não contar que tinha uma namorada. Mas ela também poderia ter perguntado e não o fez. Então, em parte, ela também tinha culpa, já que era do interesse dela não se meter no meio de uma briga, não é mesmo? Mas ele não queria incomodá-la mais com esse assunto, por isso não disse mais nada.

Entraram no local sem problema algum. As pessoas já zanzavam de um lado para o outro, a música tocava, e luzes coloridas dançavam no teto de um lado para o outro, enquanto uma fumaça de gelo se espalhava pelo salão.

Sakura ainda deixou sua mochila na entrada, com uma moça que estava responsável por guardar volumes. E logo quis ir direto ao bar.

— Duas cervejas. — pediu — Pode colocar na conta do meu tio. — o atendente era seu primo, e ele deu uma piscadinha discreta para ela.

— Seu tio está aqui? Por que, de repente, estou me sentindo vigiado... — Sasuke comenta.

— Não, na verdade, ele dificilmente participa das festas. Ele fica mais encarregado da parte administrativa do local. O sócio dele é quem está sempre por aqui. Mas ainda não o vi.

— Esse sócio é da família também?

— Não exatamente. É um amigo de infância dele.

— Ah.

Eles pegaram a bebida. Sasuke bebeu vários goles de uma só vez, com cede. Já ela, ficou olhando para o seu copo como se ainda estivesse em duvida.

— Ei, você nunca bebeu álcool, né? — ele suspeita.

— Não...

— Você realmente vive no seu quarto, né?

— Sim...

Então, tomando coragem, ela bebeu seu primeiro gole. E odiou o gosto.

— Eca! Como conseguem beber isso?

Ele riu. E ela tomou mais alguns goles, sem respirar, o que tornou a coisa ainda pior. Em seguida, entregou o resto a ele.

De repente, começou a tocar Lady Gaga, e ela parecia empolgada. Ele não era muito de dançar, mas havia bastante gente dançando. Então, ele pensou, e por que não?

Pegou na mão dela e a puxou para o meio do salão. Sem dizer nada, foi conduzindo ela a dançar. Ela parecia meio tímida, no inicio, meio sem jeito, mas, aos poucos, foi entrando no embalo e no ritmo da música, junto com as outras pessoas a volta deles. Sasuke, no entanto, não era dançarino, mas conseguia se mexer um pouco, imitando os passos dos outros caras que dançavam com suas parceiras.

No final da música, no entanto, Sakura estava ofegante, como estivera mais cedo, no parque.

— Você tem asma? — ele suspeitou.

— Não... É só que me mexi demais mesmo. Não estou acostumada. Passo o dia inteiro sentada na minha escrivaninha, ou deitada na cama.

— Sabe, é bom praticar esportes de vez em quando. — ele sugeriu, levando-a até um sofá, num canto.

— Você pode pegar minha mochila? Preciso ir ao banheiro. — ela pediu.

— Ok.

Ele foi buscar as coisas dela, e voltou em poucos segundos. Então, ela foi ao banheiro e voltou uns cinco minutos depois. Ele suspeitou de que ela estivesse "naqueles dias" ou com algum problema feminino do tipo. Mas quando ela voltou, pelo menos, parecia recuperada.

Depois que guardaram de volta a mochila dela, voltaram ao bar e pediram uma Smirnoff pequena, daquelas misturadas com suco de limão.

Uma música eletrônica estava tocando, e eles se balançavam um pouco para lá e para cá, enquanto bebiam. Depois, foi a vez de uma música mais lenta. E essa, ela fez questão de ir para a pista dançar com ele.

Sasuke resistiu um pouco, por que músicas lentas exigiam mais contato físico. Mas ela estava realmente animada por aquela música, talvez efeito da bebida. E ele também já estava ficando "alegre". Além disso, ela estava linda! Não tinha como resisti-la.

Então, eles voltaram para o meio do salão. Meio sem jeito, ele passou as mãos em volta da cintura dela, e ela os braços em volta do pescoço dele. E logo começaram a se balançar de um lado para o outro ao som da melodia.

Ele percebeu que os olhos dela pareciam ainda mais verdes do que tinha notado. Talvez fosse efeito da maquiagem que ela passou, acentuando a sua cor. Talvez fossem as luzes coloridas. Talvez fosse a cor do cabelo dela que contrastava bem com o verde. Talvez fosse o álcool.

Seja o que for, ele estava realmente curtindo aquele dia. Até mesmo a briga que tiveram, pois o permitiu conhece-la um pouco mais, e saber que ela tinha princípios, apesar da meio maluca.

De repente, ela começou a rir. Talvez por estar nervosa, talvez por estar feliz, ou simplesmente pelo álcool. Bom, no caso dela, provavelmente era por causa do álcool, já que ela era fraca para isso.

— Eu não acredito que você me viu pelada! — de repente, ela diz.

— Não vi!

— Mentiroso!

— Ok, só uma parte das suas costas... E da sua bunda.

— Ai, meu deus. Que vergonha! — ela diz, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, escondendo o rosto.

— Por que você tinha que perguntar isso?

— Não vou conseguir dormir pensando nisso!

— Sabe, eu estava me perguntando agora — ele confessa, achando que o momento era oportuno — Como é que uma pessoa se apaixona por outra sem conhecê-la antes?

Ela o encarou, agora mais séria. Eles continuavam a dançar, mas era como se estivessem sozinhos no salão.

— É como a natureza funciona, ora essa. Os animais não dialogam entre si antes de se acasalarem. Vão por instinto.

— Mas não somos como os animais.

— Não, mas ainda temos instintos animais. Como o senso de medo, senso de perigo. E por que não, senso para achar o parceiro ideal apenas com o olhar?

Ele pensou um pouco.

— Eu achei que a minha namorada fosse a minha parceira ideal, mas acho que me enganei.

— Os animais não são monogâmicos. Eles têm mais de um parceiro na vida. Pelo menos, a maioria...

— Pensando bem, agora... Eu nunca traí uma namorada.

— Ela não é a sua primeira?

— Não. É minha terceira. Eu tinha treze anos quando tive a primeira... É, eu sei, eu sei, eu fui um menino precoce. Tive a segunda com quinze, com quem perdi a virgindade. E agora tenho a Karin. Mas em todas essas vezes, eu não traí nenhuma delas...

— Huummm...

Então eles chegaram naquela situação estranha, em que um fica encarando o outro, sem saber mais o que dizer. E tinha a música lenta embalando os dois, com aquelas palavras rondando a cabeça: parceiros, paixão, instinto, olhares... Aos poucos, ele foi aproximando o rosto até sentir a respiração dela sobre o seus lábios. As mãos e as pernas dela fraquejam, tremem, mas ela não consegue mais desviar o olhar dele. E então, ele toca seus lábios nos dela. Lentamente, a língua dele vai penetrando dentro da boca dela, e saboreando o misto do gosto da bebida com o gosto do batom sabor morango que ela usava. Aí, as mãos dele foram deslizando pelas costas nuas dela, fazendo-a se arrepiar e amolecer ainda mais nos braços dele. A música parou por alguns instantes, e havia somente a sensação dos lábios se tocarem. Os dedos dela foram deslizando pelo cabelo dele, enquanto ele encravava, suavemente, os dedos nas costas nuas dela, aproximando-a ainda mais do seu corpo. Ardendo, desejando, cobiçando...

De repente, ela o empurra e sai correndo, se esbarrando nas pessoas. E ele fica ali, parado, tentando se recobrar.

"Merda!", murmura para si.

Agora, sim, ele tinha traído sua namorada. E seu irmão o comeria vivo, se soubesse.

Já tinha passado da uma da madrugada quando a encontrou sozinha, sentada na calçada, na rua. Dali, não se ouvia a barulheira da música. Ela estava com as pernas encolhidas e a cabeça encostada nos braços que abraçavam as pernas. Não havia ninguém na rua, e raramente um carro passava.

— Não é muito seguro ficar aqui sozinha, na rua, a essa hora. — ele disse, sentando ao lado dela.

— Não era para aquilo ter acontecido, Sasuke. — ela diz, sem erguer a cabeça e olhar para ele.

— Eu sei. Mas aconteceu, fazer o quê?

— Eu só queria que a gente se divertisse ouvindo música, conversando e bebendo. — ela deu uma fungada, ainda sem olhar para ele.

Então, suspeitando, ele a puxou fazendo-a levantar a cabeça. Aí, ele viu que ela estava chorando.

— Ah, Sakura, não precisava chorar. Agora está com a maquiagem toda borrada. — disse, tentando aliviar a situação, passando a mão no rosto dela — A culpa é minha. Além disso, eu já me decidi que vou terminar com ela.

— Não, Sasuke, não termine com ela!

Ele bufou.

— Sabe, você é mesmo estranha. Primeiro, me chama para sair por que está apaixonada por mim. Aí, eu aceito, saio com você, e até beijo você, e você me diz para não terminar com a minha namorada?! Eu não te entendo.

— Não estou pedindo para me entender. Só estou pedindo para continuar a sua vida como ela estava! Como se eu nunca tivesse existido!

— Isso é bem injusto da sua parte, né? Você me faz começar a gostar de você, para depois me afastar? Qual é a tua?

Ela começou a chorar ainda mais, por mais que tentasse não fazer isso. E o fato de ela estar escondendo o rosto, se encolhendo toda ali, o deixava ainda mais confuso.

— Qual é, Sakura? Por que você pediu só vinte e quatro horas, hein? Por que não uma amizade que durasse a vida inteira?

Então, de repente, como se tivesse tido uma luz, ela se ergue novamente, deixando de chorar (embora seu rosto estivesse todo encharcado pelas lágrimas) e encara ele com bastante seriedade.

— Por que eu não gosto de você, ok? Eu nunca disse que gostava! Na verdade, eu odeio você! Foi você quem foi pressupondo as coisas, Sasuke. Foi você quem foi criando na sua cabeça essa ideia idiota de que eu gostava de você, mas a verdade é que a sua namorada é quem me pediu para te seduzir, para testar sua resistência, a sua lealdade, a sua fidelidade. E como sempre odiei você pelas coisas horríveis que falava de mim, eu aceitei!

Ele se levantou, confuso, irritado, enjoado, aborrecido, triste e principalmente magoado. Ele não conseguia colocar os pensamentos em ordem para compreender o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Portanto, sem dizer nada, ele apenas deu as costas, se afastou, e foi embora.

...

Terceira parte

...

Sasuke não foi à aula na segunda feira, nem atendeu aos chamados da namorada. Terça feira, ele foi, pois não tinha mais desculpa esfarrapada a dar para os pais. Ele tinha dito que dormiu na casa do amigo, e que deve ter comido algo estragado lá — o que o deixara com mal estar suficiente para faltar aula na segunda. Mas, na terça feira, ele teve que ir.

E Sakura não foi à aula naquele dia também. O que era um alívio para ele. E no final do dia, ele resolveu encarar de vez a namorada. Até por que, havia coisas que não faziam sentindo na história contada pela Sakura. Como, por exemplo, se a Karin realmente tivesse lhe pedido para fazer aquilo, porque então ela ficou brava e até tentou cancelar os planos quando soube que ele tinha namorada? Sem falar que a Sakura parecia realmente surpresa ao saber que ele era comprometido.

Então, ele marcou um encontro com a Karin, no final de semana.

— Você fez mesmo isso, Karin? — ele perguntou, assim que a viu.

— O quê?

— Não se faça de sonsa. Você pediu à Sakura para me chamar para sair, para me testar!

— Como é que é? Quem é Sakura? Que história é essa, Sasuke?

Ele estreitou os olhos, desconfiado. Mas a Karin parecia genuinamente confusa. E agora, brava e impaciente.

"Ah, que se dane!", pensou. Então, contou tudo a ela, e eles realmente terminaram a relação depois de muitos tapas e desaforos ditos um contra o outro. Infelizmente, não foi um rompimento pacífico.

Mas os dias foram passando, e nada da Sakura aparecer. E ninguém sabia de nada. Tudo o que disseram a ele é que, de tempos em tempos, ela sumia por alguns meses, e voltava como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Até que, já tinha se passado um mês, e ele resolveu perguntar à coordenadora da escola, no horário de saída.

— Me desculpe, Sasuke, mas não tenho autorização para te dar essas informações. — ela disse.

— Por favor? Eu estou muito preocupado com ela. Ela não atende minhas ligações, e ninguém sabe me dizer sobre ela... A Sakura, sabe, não era muito de falar.. Mas eu realmente me preocupo com ela. — o que não era uma mentira de todo.

A coordenadora suspirou. E como ele parecia mesmo atormentado com aquilo, resolveu abrir o jogo e contou tudo o que sabia a ele.

No dia seguinte, ele matou a aula para ir à cidadezinha onde tinham passado as quase vinte e quatro horas. E ficou ali, parado, sem acreditar que o endereço residencial que a coordenadora lhe deu era, na verdade, o endereço de um hospital. E o hospital ficava a uma quadra do shopping em que tinham almoçado e jantado.

Ele perguntou à moça da recepção em que quarto a Sakura estaria, se identificando como um parente distante. Como era horário de visitas, ela o informou.

Então, depois de pegar o elevador, foi até o quarto 706.

A porta estava aberta, e uma enfermeira estava na frente dela, injetando algum medicamento nas veias dela.

— Prontinho, querida. Logo, logo vão busca-la para fazer os exames.

— Ok. Meus pais, onde estão?

— Acho que desceram para pegar algo para comer.

— Ah, tá...

E então, a enfermeira se afastou, deixando Sasuke a vista ao lado da porta, com o uniforme escolar e mochila nas mãos.

Ela quase pulou da cama, assustada.

— Mas o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? — ela diz, passando as mãos nos cabelos para ajeita-los, pensando que deveria estar horrorosa.

— Eu que te pergunto! Mas que merda você tem?

— Vá embora, Sasuke, você não deveria ter vindo.

— Eu não acho que você tem o direito de exigir isso de mim. Você foi uma bela filha da mãe por ter mentindo para mim sobre a minha namorada! Minha ex, agora... — se corrigiu.

Ela olhou para ele, num misto de culpa e remorso.

— Eu sei que, no fim das contas, não fui justa com você nem com sua namorada... E eu realmente sinto muito, Sasuke. Mas foi a única coisa que consegui pensar dizer para você parar de me fazer perguntas e me deixar em paz.

— Eu estou muito fulo com você, sabia?

Ela baixou os olhos e ficou encarando as mãos pálidas.

— Não pela mentira... Mas por não te me dito que você estava doente. Anda, desembucha o que é que você tem! — ele diz, puxando uma cadeira perto da cama dela.

Ela suspirou, e olhou para ele. Sasuke não parecia bravo de verdade, mas ainda franzia o cenho, sério. Ela não tinha mais como escapar de contar a verdade a ele, então, respirou fundo.

— Eu nasci prematura, com seis meses e meio. Nasci com sérios riscos de vida. Meus órgãos internos não estavam ainda bem formados. Então, tive que ficar durante um bom tempo incubada. A maioria dos meus órgãos, com o tempo, conseguiu se desenvolver bem, mas os meus pulmões não, por que desenvolvi uma condição que os médicos chamam de hipoplasia...

— Hum. Você pode traduzir isso?

Ela suspirou.

— Hiplopasia é a incapacidade das células de se renovarem, formando a pele, músculos, etc. Então, falando de uma maneira bem generalizada, seria o mesmo que afirmar que os meus pulmões não estão completos.

— Hum...

— É por isso que eu fico cansada com facilidade, e não posso praticar esportes, nem ter o nível de adrenalina muito elevado, porque meus pulmões não aguentariam a carga de oxigênio que receberia. É claro que eu tomo remédios que me ajudam durante o dia, e naquele dia eu tomei mais do que deveria para aguentar as vinte e quatro horas... Mas de tempo em tempo preciso ser submetida a cirurgias. — e então, ela puxou para baixo a gola da camisola hospitalar que vestia para mostrar as cicatrizes que tinha no peito.

Sasuke tentava se manter cético e estoico àquilo tudo, mas suas mãos estavam começando a ficarem tremulas.

— E... O quão incompletos estão os seus pulmões? — perguntou.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente, olhando novamente para suas mãos.

— Bem incompletos. Quando saí da incubadora, os médicos disseram que não sobreviveria até os dez anos...

— Hum... Mas você está com dezessete anos agora!

— Sim. E você sabe o que isso significa?

— Que eles estavam errados? Que você tem chance de viver mais!?

— Não, Sasuke. As chances de sobrevivência de alguém na minha situação são muito, mas muito pequenas mesmo. Isso significa que eu e meus pais estamos apenas esperando...

— Merda! Você não está me zoando, está?

— Eu não brincaria com isso, Sasuke...

Ele não sabia mais o que dizer.

— Eu sou profundamente grata a você por ter saído comigo. E sei que minha condição não desculpa o que fiz a você e sua namorada. Meus problemas não tem nada a ver com vocês... Foi só que... Tudo o que eu queria era sair com um menino e saber como é ter um dia normal, como uma adolescente normal, porque minha infância foi completamente desperdiçada dentro de hospitais, ou presa a uma cama, porque não podia me agitar como todas as crianças se agitam. Eu não podia gastar toda a energia que eu tinha no meu corpo. Eu sequer mal podia provar o gosto de uma bala de goma, ou de um sorvete de morango, porque meus pais me proibiam por medo que essas coisas artificiais, cheias de química, me fizessem mais mal ainda. E isso é provavelmente o que me fez continuar viva até hoje! Então, Sasuke... Essa foi basicamente a minha vida. E é o que me aguarda... Eu fui egoísta em te meter nisso tudo, sem nem ter dito nada, mas a verdade é que eu tinha medo de que, sabendo a verdade, você não fosse aceitar, que fosse me achar ainda mais asquerosa ou sei lá o quê. Também não estou querendo me justificar dizendo isso, só estou dizendo a verdade... — suspirou — Vá embora. Me deixe sozinha.

Ele se levantou, e deu um longo beijo nos lábios dela, segurando o seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Quando separaram os lábios, ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

— Eu tinha quinze anos quando, um dia, meu irmão chegou em casa chorando, porque um amigo dele morreu num acidente. Eu fiquei bastante impressionado com aquilo, porque, até então, eu não tinha perdido ninguém próximo a mim. E meu irmão tinha. — ele fez uma pausa, procurando pelas palavras certas a dizer — Eu ainda não perdi ninguém. E eu não quero perder ninguém, mesmo sabendo que isso é inevitável. Quero dizer, todo mundo, um dia, morre. Mas tem uma coisa que a minha mãe vive me dizendo que, hoje, mais do que nunca, fez tanto sentindo pra mim. "É melhor se arrepender de algo que fizemos, do que algo que não fizemos". E com isso quero dizer que não me arrependo de ter saído com você. E sairia de novo, e de novo. E por que eu não quero me arrepender de não ter feito isso, é que eu não vou sair do seu lado agora. Eu disse que sou o tipo de amigo chato, não disse? Eu vou grudar no seu pé como chiclete velho até o fim. E não adianta você me xingar ou contar mentiras para me afastar. Por que eu também sou muito curioso, e vou querer sempre saber o que está acontecendo com você. Então, pode espernear à vontade, por que não vou te dar ouvidos, ouviu?

— Seu idiota.

— Uma pessoa a mais me chamando de idiota não vai fazer diferença. — deu de ombros.

— Eu te odeio.

— Eu não acredito.

— Não, eu realmente te odeio. Te odeio por não conseguir me fazer te odiar. Te odeio por você me provar que eu não estava errada por ter me apaixonado por você à primeira vista...

Os olhos dele olharam seriamente para ela, mas seus lábios sorriam. E então ele deu mais um beijo nela.

Fim.

...NOTAS...

Bom, resolvi deixar por conta de vocês a decisão final sobre o destino dela; se ela morre, ou não... Até por que eu mesma fiquei na dúvida (e resolvi deixar assim). T_T Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

As informações sobre Hipoplasia foram retiradas daqui ( wiki/Hipoplasia)

( hipoplasia/)


End file.
